


Kodomo No Hi

by Mestizo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: Non meritavi niente, nemmeno la pace dopo una morte onorevole che io, con benevolenza, ti avevo concesso.Non ci saranno fogli bianchi sui tatami, ne incenso, ed il tuo corpo non giacerà di fronte al nostro tempio.Non verranno intonati sutra, e la campana non suonerà per il tuo spirito.





	Kodomo No Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Un piccolo regalo per la mia amica Cannn!! Happy Birthday Sis!!  
> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user

“Fratello, la famiglia è tutto”.  
Ed è con queste parole che ti ho ucciso. Ti ho guardato negli occhi, ed ho premuto la lama lentamente, dolcemente.  
Come una carezza.  
Più a fondo, sempre più giù, ed ho quasi avvertito il filo della mia katana che ti perforava  il cuore.  
Attraverso la lama ho visto le fibre dei tuoi muscoli strapparsi, sfibrarsi, arrendersi all’acciaio. Avevo vinto e ho visto il tuo sangue sui tatami della casa di nostro padre.  
Ti ho fissato, fino all'ultimo secondo. Non ho mai distolto lo sguardo, volevo vederti morire; ed in quel momento ho capito quanto profondo fosse davvero il mio odio.  
Ho accostato la mia mano sulle tue labbra, come per afferrare il tuo ultimo respiro e gettarlo via.  
Mi era sfuggito.  
“Nostro padre non ti accoglierà”  
Ti ho sussurrato.  
Non meritavi niente, nemmeno la pace dopo una morte onorevole che io, con benevolenza, ti avevo concesso.  
Non ci saranno fogli bianchi sui tatami, ne incenso, ed il tuo corpo non giacerà di fronte al nostro tempio.  
Non verranno intonati sutra, e la campana non suonerà per il tuo spirito.

Ti ho ucciso, fratello, e in qualche modo è stato il momento più alto di tutta la mia esistenza.

Il dolore che tu mi avevi inflitto, arrecando offesa all’onore di tutta la nostra famiglia, ecco, ecco il modo giusto in cui avresti pagato.  
Una parte di me desiderava che fossi tu a toglierti la vita, un giusto atto. Ma eri cieco e sordo e ignorante, non lo avresti mai ammesso.  
Su di te non gravava alcuna responsabilità.

Ed ecco, guardando fuori ho alzato gli occhi sulle case di Hanamura.  
I koi volteggiavano al vento, sulle aste rappresentando le famiglie con i loro figli.  
Era la festa dei bambini, il kodomo no hi.

Nostro padre non mancava mai di festeggiarla, ed anche se nostra madre non c’era più non mancava mai di appendere il koi che la rappresentava; contro tradizione la piazzava sopra la sua e la osservava sorridente.  
“Ecco” diceva, indicandole “Un koi per la mamma, un koi per il padre e...due koi, per i nostri figli”  
Ci prendeva sotto braccio e passavamo il resto della giornata a creare origami a forma di elmi da samurai da indossare.

Con rabbia corsi sul tetto, strappando con furia i koi legati ai loro fili.  
Li gettai a terra e trafissi il primo, mozzandogli la testa. Al secondo sventrai lo stomaco e del terzo non restarono che brandelli.

L’ultimo koi era il mio, l’ultimo sopravvissuto.  
Solo, afflosciato sui tatami, mi guardava con occhi morti, come a dire che mai più sarebbe stato in grado di nuotare tra le correnti del vento.  
Mirando all’occhio appesi l’ultimo koi al muro, trafiggendolo con la mia katana.

“La famiglia, è tutto”

Fissai il suo occhio nero, profondo e non provai alcuna pena.

Fu in quel momento, che decisi...decisi che anche io ero morto.

Non ci sarebbe più stato un kodomo no hi nella casa di mio padre.

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user


End file.
